The Prostate Cancer Tissue Collection Center is engaged in collection, characterization, study and distribution of the tissues and cell cultures from normal prostate glands and prostate glands with benign and malignant tumors. These glands are excised under sterile conditions when viable tissue is needed for study, or without aseptic precautions when preservation of viable tissue is not necessary. The prostate gland with adenomas and carcinomas are collected from surgical specimens and from autopsies. Viable tissues are distributed to investigators at refrigerator temperatures in synthetic tissue culture media, or control-rate frozen in the presence of DMSO. The latter are stored in liquid nitrogen. Non-viable specimens are stored at -70 degrees C. Cell cultures are initiated from each viable specimen and primary and secondary cultures are placed into frozen repository. To date, studies with cell cultures demonstrated that explants of normal and tumor-containing prostate glands produce initial outgrowth of epithelial cells. The growth of adult cells did not appear to depend on the age of the donor.